White Shirt
by Skinfull
Summary: Andy wakes up in bed alone, wearing a man's shirt and strings of colourful beads, with no memory of how she acquired either. The whole thing is all very PG until the final chapter, which is just smut : Reckon it will be about 5 chapters. Story is completed, will update daily.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: White Shirt

**Author**: Skinfull

**Timeline**: Early S2 (post Callaghan breakup, pre - UC hookup)

The alarm rang through the room with more volume than Andy ever knew it could possess. She didn't want to open her eyes but the aural assault was too much. Her arms were heavy and uncooperative so she rolled over onto her stomach and let the momentum fling her arm towards the locker. She missed.

"Oh my god…" she moaned, her face buried in her pillow. "For the love of god… stop making that noise!"

This time with more deliberate concentration she moved her hand, which dangled over the bed, along the drawers of the locker, using the handles as leverage until finally she could reach the offensive article. But her fingers had lost the dexterity she needed to press the right button and she found herself mashing the buttons instead.

"Oh god.. stop stop STOP!"

Despite the throbbing pain in her head she lifted it up and focused enough to finally turn off the alarm. With a satisfied sigh she let her head hit the pillow again, but it was no use. She was awake.

Andy took a moment longer to muster the energy to push herself off the bed. She sat upright, her legs over the edge, gripping the mattress until the room stopped spinning. It was a battle to get to the bathroom, holding onto the walls along the way she hesitated in front of the sink for a moment before looking into the mirror.

The reflection that greeted her was way better than she was expecting, considering the sizable hangover that had taken up residence in her head. Her makeup was smudged, and her hair was tousled but what really surprised her were the multi-coloured beads that were slung around her neck and the distinctly male shirt she was wearing.

"What the…"She looked down at the shirt. Crisp white, no stains but crumpled from her having slept in it. She pulled it off over her head and checked it for tags, then snorted at herself. What was she expecting, his name sewn into the back of the collar? She draped it over the radiator then removed the beads from her neck. She racked her brain to try to remember where they had come from but could come up with nothing.

After shift yesterday she had gone to the Penny with Tracy and Chris. They played darts. Then Gerry arrived with Sam and they joined in… Shots… they drank shots of tequila. She danced a salsa with Chris, or whatever close approximation to a salsa her inebriated body would allow. She could remember Sam leaving. Begging him to stay.

White hot flush of mortification washed over her.

She remembered following him out to the street where he was zipping up his jacket. She grabbed the collar as he slipped his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cold. She pulled him closer and smiled.

"C'mon Sam, one more drink, five more minutes!"

He said nothing in reply, just looked down at her, begging him to stay, perched on her tip toes and holding him close.

Andy stared at herself in the mirror in her own bathroom and watched as her face flushed red then drained of blood. She didn't think it was the hangover that was making her feel ill anymore. She recalled the memory of Sam uncurling her fingers from his collar and slowly lowering them to her sides, then he backed away from her, a small smile on his lips before he turned and walked away all without saying a word.

She showered and dressed as fast as her sluggish body would allow. She folded the shirt onto her bed and placed the beads on top of it, taking another moment to try to remember. She had gone back into the bar and the rest was just a blur of darts and drinks. She touched the soft white fabric and tried to place whom she saw wearing it but it was no use.

"This is going to be an interesting day at work."

**AN**: This is my first fic for Rookie blue (I'm and XF vet!). I've finished writing it and will probably update it daily. Though if anyone out there is a willing beta reader I'd be much obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wow guys, great response. I've split up the story and its 6 chapters with a bonus smut chapter at the end! :D

Sam straddled the bench in the locker room as he tied his shoes. His hair was still wet from his morning shower. He had jogged to work today, a futile effort to clear his head. He stood as he fixed his tie in the small hand mirror that was attached to the inside of his locker, then slipped on his stab vest.

"C'mon buddy," Oliver called as he stuck his head around the corner. "You ain't getting any prettier."

He slammed his locker shut, and followed his friend through the bull pen to the parade room for the morning debriefing. His eyes scanned the room quickly but he didn't spot her. Taking his usual spot in the back, on the desk, he could see the front door and the locker rooms. Still no sign.

Staff Sgt Best took the podium at the top of the room and a hush fell over the gathered policemen.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Today, of days we have the sweetest of assignments," he said smiling at the expectant crowd of officers before him. "But this is not fit for just anyone…Diaz!"

Chris looked up from his notebook, ever hovering pen at the ready.

"You have been chosen to go to 27th and pick up the McGilly Memorial Trophy!"

The room erupted into applause, cheers and whoops. The rookies looked around bewildered, unsure of what was happening until finally Sgt Best called for them to quiet.

"It's been 7 years since the trophy was resident at 15th Division, but thanks to Reilly's magnificent display on the track last weekend we finally get to bring her home." More cheers. Best smiled. The energy in the room was high, positive and eager and it has been a while since he felt that in the parade room.

Andy raced through the front door of the station and to the inner door. She pulled on it but it didn't budge, until finally the officer on duty buzzed her in. Running through the bullpen she spotted the parade room full of her colleagues and inside she died a little. She raced in to the locker room, already pulling her clothes off.

Sam turned at the sound of the buzzer and watched as she hurried towards the locker room. She pushed the door open while tossing her bag across the room and was pulling her top off as the door swung closed. He caught a glimpse of her bare back and smiled at the red mark just over her left shoulder blade. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the room, where Sgt Best was making a show of giving Diaz the keys to his own car, in which to retrieve the trophy. Only then he noticed Oliver watching him with tight lips.

"What's this?" Oliver made a wagging motion with one finger between Sam and the locker room Andy had just entered.

"What?"

Oliver just responded with a raised eyebrow. "Pffft."

Diaz was walking out of the room, his hands in the air as the rest of them cheered and applauded him out.

"Okay, okay, settle down people," Best called for the room to quieten down. Andy chose this moment to slink out of the locker room and into the parade room, hoping her absence wasn't noticed she stayed in the back, hiding behind one of the larger uniforms by the door. "As for the rest of us, assignments are on the board, Peck you're working with Callaghan today, he needs the extra body. Alright people, Serve and Protect, and come home safe, because tonight 15th will be celebrating!"

Everyone started to pile out of the room, some of them destined for street duty made their way to the assignments board to see who they would be riding with. Sam stayed in his position in the back of the room.

"McNally…" Best stood at the podium, shuffling the papers he was reading as he called out to her. Andy sighed and walked over. "You were late."

"I know sir, but I-"

"It's trophy day and nothing is going to ruin trophy day for me."

"Yes, sir."

"So rather than go through my assignments again, and reshuffle everything just to teach you a lesson, I'm going to award you the pleasure of cleaning out the drunk tank."

"Sir?" Andy grimaced, she had only been near the drunk tank once and it was not something she was hoping to repeat any time… ever.

"We had a couple of visitors last night, and it's the maid's day off." Best looked up and smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Hop to it."

Best left the room and Andy let out a sigh, letting her shoulders slump and her eyes close over. She didn't notice Sam walking up behind her.

"You were late McNally." He said softly, standing directly behind her.

"What? Are you going to make me clean out the cells too?" She turned and offered him her best glare but It did nothing to wither the smile he was wearing.

The memory of her standing close to him outside the bar, holding his collar and begging him to stay flashed before her and she blushed. She turned and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Seeing as Chapter 2 was so small, I thought I'd throw this one in as well, for the craic! :D

Andy walked into the locker room, pulling the face mask off her head and tossing it into the bin, followed by the green rubber gloves she was wearing. She pulled her hair out of its tie, and began to unbutton her shirt when Tracy walked in.

"Hey!" Tracy smiled at her but Andy could only grimace. "You were late this morning."

"Not you too!"

"What, I'm just saying, you were the first to leave the bar last night… and last in this morning. Did you go directly home?"

"What? Yes, of course I did." Andy looked away so as to not show Tracy her uncertainty. She undressed and grabbed a towel from her locker and hurried towards the showers. In her stall she let the hot water run over her head and down her back.

"Are you sure about that?" Tracy's question came from the next stall, Andy looked over the shoulder height wall an saw her friend smiling.

"No…not really."

"I knew it! Where did you go? Was it to Swarek's?"

"What? Tracy you are crazy!" Any quickly washed her hair, willing Tracy to leave.

"Crazy? Like how you raced after him out of the penny? How you came back in and danced with pretty much every guy in the Penny, then how you sat in the corner on your phone until you disappeared out of the bar."

Andy tried to recall any of those moments Tracy just mentioned but she was coming up blank. She turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her body. "Did I?"

Tracy saw the confusion on her friends face and decided then that she had had her fun. "Oh honey, I'm sure you went straight home."

Andy turned and walked out of the showers and back to her locker. It was then that Tracy noticed the red circle over her left shoulder blade. A strange place for a bruise, especially one that looked like it was man made. Swarek made. Tracy smiled and patted her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure you went straight home." Tracy smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving Andy in an even thicker fog of confusion.

"My phone!" she said aloud, and rummaged through her bag to get it. If she could see who she was texting and calling last night then maybe she could figure out her missing night. When she found the phone, she found it was powered down completely. Dead battery. "Gahhh!"

Andy wanted to throw it across the room but instead she shoved it into her pocket. She dressed as quick as she could then hurried out to the bullpen to check the assignments board.

"McNally / Swarek…Oh c'mon!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She puffed the air out of her mouth, making her cheeks puff out then walked out to the car lot and spotted him leaning against the car.

With one leg up on the bumper and his arms crossing his chest, Swarek knew the second she arrived on the lot. He watched her with his peripheral vision, then more boldly through his sunglasses when she walked up to him.

"Sorry…I was late… I had to clean…"

Swarek smiled. He didn't move and his silence made her more uncomfortable. When she was uncomfortable, Andy talked. A lot.

"See there were two men in there last night, and I had to clean it out, it was pretty bad, I mean it was fraternity party bad, so it was all over my clothes, I had to shower and change, and I'm pretty sure I still stink of puke." She lifted her sleeve to her nose and sniffed, then grimaced. "So it took a bit longer than I thought, but if I'd known you were waiting I could have done something, like I dunno, caught up with you…." Her voice faded out.

"Done?"

Andy nodded, not trusting her mouth to open again. Swarek stood off the bumper and uncurled his arms, in one hand he held the bunch of keys.

"Drive?"

"Yes, sir."

He tossed the keys in her direction and she caught them with a smile. She hurried over to the drivers site, settled in, moving the chair and fixing her seat belt. Her head was still fuzzy but fading rapidly. She pulled out into traffic and couldn't help the smile that curved her lips.

Sam watched her through his shades and smiled.

Two hours later, cruising the streets of Toronto Andy could barely take it anymore. Sam was always quiet. But never this stoic. He had been wearing his shades all morning, and answering only in one word or one syllable answers. She wanted to talk to him about last night, to see if it was him she had been texting, see if it was his shirt she was wearing this morning. But without the evidence she was trying to play her hand close to her chest. Never her strong suit. Finally it was time to stop for lunch.

"Hungry?" she asked, hoping it would illicit some form of conversation, even if it was only about food.

"Mhhh hmmm." He replied.

_Oh great_, she thought, _I'm not even getting syllables anymore_!

"What do you want?"

Sam shrugged, and it was all she could take.

"What the hell?" She pulled the car over to the curb and turned to face him. "What is wrong with you today?"

Sam lowered his head, letting the shades slip down on his nose and looked at her over the frames. He smiled.

"What?!" she demanded. "Why aren't you talking?!"

"How is your head?"

"My head?"

"Your hangover? I thought you would appreciate some peace and quiet. I thought you would prefer a quiet cruise on the bay side today, rather than speed traps on Young or paper work in the bullpen."

The wind slowly deflated out of her sails.

"I don't… I don't really have a hangover." Her voice was low and she turned to look out the window. She cursed inwardly, hating that she couldn't lie, not even a white lie.

"Really? Then you must have a hell of a liver."

"I wasn't that drunk when you left!"

"Not when I left, no." He spotted her blush and smiled. "Hot dog?"

The conversation was spinning in her head as he jumped out of the car and jogged across the street. She watched as he purchased two then walked back. He sat into the car and handed her the one with no mustard. She repressed the smile at his remembering how she liked it.

They ate in relative silence.

Swarek crumpled up his papers and held his hand out for hers. She crumpled them up and dropped them into his palm, from above, careful not to touch him. He spotted the gesture and smiled at her, a full toothy grin that she found quite disarming. He got out of the car and crossed in front of it to toss the papers into a trashcan, then slowly made his way back to the passenger seat.

"Where to?"

"This is your show McNally." Swarek fixed the shades on his head and settled into his chair, tipping his head back onto the headrest. Andy scoffed and gunned the engine, before pulling back onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** just because of the wonderful and unexpected response...here ianother chapter!

As she pulled the car back into the car lot at 15, McNally found her fingers flexing around the wheel. The day didn't improve after lunch. So many times it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what he had been talking about, what happened last night, and if it was his shirt she had woken up in this morning, but the bulge she could feel in her pocket, the phone that held the answers stopped her.

She had made it through the whole shift, if only she could last another 20 mins, she would be in the locker room, would be able to charge her phone and finally put an end to this.

Parking the car, she killed the engine and couldn't help the escaped sigh. Swarek made no move to get out of the car and for some reason neither did she. She had spent every minute of the last 8 hours desperately waiting to finish up and now that she did, she found that she was stuck to the chair, her hands still on the wheel and ten and two.

He turned to look at her. It had been fun, messing with her all day, watching her squirm, wondering how long it would take for her to blurt out the rambling thoughts he knew that were in her head, and he had to admit he was impressed that she had held it in this long. But enough was enough.

"Andy-" he was lifting his hand towards hers but was interrupted.

"Hey!" Oliver came running over, his shirt was undone and his face was flushed. "Where have you guys been? We're about to go out to the penny but first you have got to get in here! You won't believe what Best is doing in the bullpen."

Sam's hand hovered in mid-air, and his head moved between Oliver who was drumming a rhythm less beat on the bonnet of the car, and Andy who was still gripping the wheel, her eyes unfocused and staring straight ahead. He dropped his hand onto his own lap, and got out of the car without a word.

Andy waited until both of them had gone in before stepping slowly out of the car. She grabbed her bag from the boot and hefted it into her shoulder. As she entered the station the sound of clapping and cheering could be heard from the bullpen and as she neared the crowd she spotted Best lying on the floor, his body contorting in strange movements to the beat of clapping.

She smiled but backed away from the crowd. The noise was bringing her hangover back with gusto. The relative quiet of the locker room was a relief. She dropped her bag and pulled off her vest before finding the charge cable for her phone and plugging it in to a socket, by the floor under the window.

She pulled off her clothes and headed for the shower retuning only when the water was turning cold. As she dressed she noticed the noise from the bullpen was gone, and she sighed with relief. She would be able to sneak out without being harassed into going to the penny. The mere thought of alcohol was making her wretch.

She dressed quickly then sat on the bench, with a towel over her head to rub her hair dry. When she pulled the towel away, she started at the sight of Swarek leaning against the lockers.

"Jesus…what are you doing in here?" She stood up and put her stuff away into her locker.

"Everyone is going to the Penny." He shrugged. "I thought you might want a lift."

"A lift? With you? Well apart from the fact that those are the most words you have said to me all day, there is the small matter of the raging hangover I've been supressing, so the last thing I want to do is go to a bar… no scratch that, go to a bar, with you."

She pulled her jacket off the hook and slid into it before closing the locker and walking out. He was directly behind her but didn't speak until they got out side, then he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I told you this would happen." He guided her away from the door and over to his truck. He pressed her against it and stood in front of her. "I told you this last night."

"What are you talking about?!" Andy was sick of it, the confusion, the blank memory, the smug smile he had been wearing.

"Look Andy, I'm not *that guy*, so I'm sorry if you are pissed at me."

"Fine. You're not that guy, whatever that means. Excuse me." She gestured to get out from the cage he was making, with a hand either side of her arms.

He stared at her for a minute.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you." He watched as she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were worried and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Look, I'm sorry," he lifted his hands up and backed away. "I'm sorry."

She paused a moment more then turned and fled. He watched as she hurried out of the car park and down the street in the opposite direction of the Penny. He shook his head, watching her for as long as he could see her then jumped into his truck and went to join his friends. He had a couple of days off, no point in wasting them by going to bed sober.

The black penny was playing music loud enough to hear on the streets. Sam locked his car and walked in, and was greeted with a wall to wall crowd of people cheering. He spotted Oliver sitting on the corner of the bar, seemingly orchestrating the whole room. Sam squeezed his way passed the crowd to join his friend, only to realise it was Best break dancing in the centre of the room that was really commanding everyone's attention.

"What's gotten into him today?" Sam asked as he caught the bartender's attention and ordered a beer and a short.

"That trophy, it's gone to his head!" Oliver shouted back, to be heard over the din. "First Staff Sgt to bring it back to 15th in 7 years, can you blame him?"

Sam downed his short and ordered another. He finished that in another gulp and ordered another, sipping his beer while he waited.

"Whoa, slow down there hoss, it's going to be a long night."

Sam scoffed, he took the third whiskey and swirled it around his glass. He barely noticed the rest of the people in the room as he downed the drink and winced as it burned his throat.

"Drinking to forget? Drinking to encourage?" Oliver slipped off the bar, and matched his friends stance. He tipped his beer towards Sam who tipped his back and clinked before they both took a swig. "Well?"

"Just drinking."

"That's why we are such good friends. No bullshit chat. Straight to the point, or ya know, avoid the point and douse it in alcohol. It's all good." Oliver slapped his friend on the back, and then turned back to the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** so today (14th sept) was the first anniversary of my mums death... I wrote this story at about 4am last night, during a bout of stress induced insomnia, and started posting it as a distraction from all the crap that's been going on today, with family and mass and what not... And I just wanna say, now, at 4am, when I finally got a chance to sit down and breath, it was amazing to see the response this little fic has received, and more so how much it means to me. So, thanks. Enjoy.

ooo

Andy closed her apartment door behind her and leaned back against it. The silence was perfect. Not even the tick of a clock. Knowing that she had 48 hours before she needed to go back to the station she wanted to use them to sleep. She dropped her bag by the door. Pulled her jacket off and let it slide down to her back. Tomorrow was a day when she could pick it all up. Tomorrow was a day when she could pick herself up. Slowly she was walking towards her bedroom leaving a trail of clothing as she went.

Her jumper, her tee, her bra, then her shoes and jeans, and finally her socks as she reached the bed. She slid into the cold sheets and smiled with pure joy as her head sank into the pillow. Her eyes slid shut and finally her day was over.

The alarm exploded into her head and she sat up startled. Her hands flayed by the locker trying to reach for the clock but even as she held it in her hands and pressed all the buttons it didn't stop.

"Huh?" her mind reeled and she shook the clock as if it would help, only then realising it was her door buzzer that was going off. "Oh god!"

Looking again at the clock she saw it was 3.40am and her confusion boiled over into anger. Tommy, drunk and needing money for a cab? Who else could it be at this time! She pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed the shirt that was on the end of her bed before hurrying to the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming." She slipped into the half buttoned shirt and unlocked the deadbolt then undid the chain before pulling the door open.

Standing in her hallway, his head cradled in the crook of his elbow that was resting against the wall, the other hand on her buzzer was Sam Swarek.

"Sam?"

At the sound of her voice, his hand released the buzzer. The silence almost seemed louder. Slowly he tilted his head to the side so he could see her but his eyes were bleary and unfocused.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up and down the hallway to make sure none of her neighbours were watching.

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you!"

"Sam… look come in here," she took his arm and pulled him in, he was surprisingly compliant. She led him into the living room, kicking aside the clothing she had discarded so carelessly earlier. She got him to the couch, but he just stared down at it. She turned him to face her, but when he still didn't sit, she pushed him. The backs of his knees connected with the couch and his legs buckled beneath him. He landed with a whoof and a moan. Andy went to the kitchen to brew him some coffee, but it was easier to brew than to get him to drink it.

"Don't you have anything stronger?" He smiled up at her as she held the coffee out to him. "Couldn't you make it even a little Irish?"

"I think you've had more than enough Irish for tonight, don't you?"

"No, no clearly I don't."

He made to sit up but with only a gentle push she could push him back into the couch. She sat next to him facing him, with one leg tucked beneath her, and one arm resting along the back of the couch.

"Why are you here Sam?" Her voice was low, but seemed louder in the utter silence.

He turned his head to look at her and she watched an expression flutter across his face, and it was as if he snapped his fingers and suddenly decided to be sober again. His eyes focused on her, and his tongue came out to wet his lips.

"I came for my shirt."

Andy froze.

"Your…eh, your shirt?"

Slowly he nodded, his eyes drifted down her face, her neck and over her body that was draped loosely in his white shirt. The buttons were done up the middle but the last one and top two were open. He knew it would be so easy to pull the rest open, he knew this shirt.

"Oh, see, yeah… well…" Andy mumbled, her fingers playing with the second to last button, opening and closing it repeatedly. Sam watched her fingers with interest. "So how did I… I mean, I don't really recall… How did I end up with it?"

"You don't remember? Anything?"

Andy blushed. She threw her hands up in the air and surrendered to it.

"I remember dancing with Chris."

"The Salsa."

"Yeah, and I remember playing darts and drinking tequila. I remember you leaving…"

For the second time that day in front of Sam Swarek, her voice trailed off as she recalled how she begged him to stay.

"You remember me leaving?" His eyes travelled up from her fingers playing with the button to her face. He watched her blush fade. She bit her lower lip and her eyes darted from his eyes to her lap then back to his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember asking me to stay?"

"Yeah."

Sam reached over and took her hands in one of his, stilling her nervous buttoning.

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Well Tracy took delight in telling me that I danced with some other guys in the bar, well apparently every guy in the bar, then I was on my phone-" She snatched her hands out of his and covered her face. "My phone! I left it at the station. The battery was dead."

"You want to check your messages?" He smiled.

"I want to check my history."

"Here, use mine." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his mobile and handed it over to her.

She hesitated then took it and opened his messages. Scrolling through the days inbox she found the right time and found message after message after message, all from her. All within an hour, and all no more than 3 mins apart. Some had replies, some didn't. Her face felt warmer than she could ever remember it feeling as she scrolled down and started to read.

At first they were all joking, but when he replied that he left because he was tired, they became more teasing, then flirtatious. Until finally one reply challenging her was met with a response of her streaking down his street to encourage him to come out and join her.

"Oh my god…" Andy covered her face with her hand, handing his phone back to him. "I streaked?"

"Whooping and hollering all down my street."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please tell me you are joking," she said even though she knew it all made sense.

"Nope. By the time you got to my place, you were…kinda…dishelved."

"How dishelved?" she asked spreading her fingers and looking at him through the gaps.

Sam looked at her and smiled a crooked smile. "Kinda…completely dishelved."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Andy…Andy!" He took her hands away from her face and turned slightly to face her. "Don't be embarrassed…at least not yet… there is more!" He laughed.

"What?!" She pulled her hands back to cover her face, pulled her other leg up to her chest and put her head onto her knee.

"Well I had to get you in off the street, before you got arrested; I gave you my shirt, and pulled you into my place. Then you tried to kiss me…"

"Tried?"

"Well you succeeded."

"Okay, now I know you are making his up." Her embarrassment faded as she caught the glint in his eyes. His smile was crooked and his head rested back on the couch

"You do?" He leaned in closer to her. His face now only inches away from hers. "You don't remember this?"

He closed the distance and kissed her. His hand came up her arm, over her shoulder and buried into her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

At first she didn't respond, then when his fingers touched her scalp and sent a shiver down her spine she rolled forward, pushed him back into the couch and all but sat sideways in his lap. His hands were all over her, Running up and down her back, her legs, under the loose shirt to touch her warm soft skin.

"You do remember!" he said with a chuckle as she broke contact to bite on his jaw, kiss her way down his neck to his shoulder. She pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck to gain better access and was surprised to see a faded but unmistakeable red circle there.

"That was me?" she smiled against his neck, then kissed and licked the red mark, knowing how to bring it back up.

"Yeah, and this one here and one here" He touched his chest in two different places. "But I got you back…" his hands ran light caresses down her back that were driving her wild.

"Wait…" She pulled away from him. "If I was on your street, streaking, and then in your apartment…kissing you…how did I end up in my bed, wearing your shirt...alone?"

When he didn't respond immediately a creeping shadow of doubt crossed her face and she started to pull away further. He took her arms and held her in place.

"I told you Andy, I'm not that guy." He caught her eyes. Held them for a moment before she looked away, then caught them again. He pulled her into a tight hug. She rested against his chest for a moment, listening to the contrast of his relaxed breathing but his rapidly beating heart. She slouched off him and rested her head on his lap. He stroked her hair out of her eyes with one hand and the other rested on her hip, his thumb just above the cuff of her shorts, gently stroking circles into her warm skin. "I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't let you go through with it. I took you home, put you to bed and then left."

"Couldn't?" she teased.

"Well no, I could have, a couple of times, probably more! But no…not like that. I do prefer the women I sleep with to have some sort of cognitive power." He laughed, his body shaking her head and she turned to look up at him. All the laughter drained from him. "But seriously, I'm not that guy."

"I know." She shifted over onto her back, making the hand that was on her hip, slide around to her front. "And now?"

Sam looked down at her. He'd just spent 4 hours in the Penny trying to hide the fact that he was pissed off at her, then a 15 minute cab ride convincing himself that arriving to her door was the right thing to do. And now, here she was, willing, pliable and most importantly sober, all but asking him.

And he hesitated.

"Sam?"

He closed his eyes over for a second. "This isn't how I quite imagined it." He watched the doubt creep back over her face and immediately regretted his words. "Because trust me, I've imagined this… a lot. But its 4am, I'm stinking of booze and you're all but falling asleep in my lap, another fantasy, let me add."

Andy smiled up at him. "Oh Sam, you old romantic!"

"Hey, less of the old!" he protested, but his voice was low and distracted.

She could have just fallen asleep right then, she looked up at him and noticed he laid his head back and had closed his eyes over. So instead she sat up and took his hand. He was surprised by the simple gesture and stood up with some effort when she pulled on his hand. She led him to the bathroom and pushed him in.

"I'll be in here when you are through." She gestured into the bedroom over her shoulder and backed into it.

Sam closed the bathroom door over. It had been too long since he was in a woman's bathroom, he never usually hung around long enough to be in the bathroom, or cared enough to take notice of its contents. The perfume and makeup, the extensive collection of shampoos and shower gels. On the shelf he found a pack of new toothbrushes and pulled one out to use. He used the toilet, scrubbed his face and brushed his teeth and was surprised at the wave of exhaustion that washed over him. When he was through, he stepped out and turned out the light. A small bedside light led him into her room. She was lying in bed with her back to him. He could still see the collar of his shirt on her and part of him was relieved that she wasn't naked. He didn't want to be judged on whatever effort he could muster right now, because he was pretty sure he couldn't even see the bar, let alone reach it.

He shed his jacket and shirt then toed off his shoes and let his jeans fall to the floor with a thud. She still didn't move. He pulled off his shirt and socks but left on his briefs, then slowly climbed into the bed beside her. He lay on his back and interlocked his fingers behind his head. He felt his body go limp as the comfort enveloped him.

She rolled over, found a spot on his shoulder for her head, and rested her hand on his torso, low enough to feel the rim of his briefs. One leg curled over his and she let out a sigh of contentment.

Sam kissed the top of her head and her even breathing already told him she was sleeping. He kept his head resting on the top of hers and followed.

**A/N**: One more chapter to go, I'm gonna post it this evening. Just giving it the once over.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy woke up in bed with a heavy arm slung across her back and smiled. She snuggled backwards spooning him and delighted in the arm that tightened around her.

"Good morning." His voice tickled the back of her neck.

"Morning." She smiled wider.

"You slept like the dead."

"How long have you been awake?" She turned her head towards him and he kissed her cheek.

"An hour or so." He kissed her jaw.

"You've just been lying there that whole time?" He moved the shirt off her shoulder, thanking god it was loose enough.

"Mmmm hmmm." He kissed her shoulder. His tongue appearing to wet it then blew lightly over it.

"What have you been doing?" She arched away from him as the cold air tickled her. He moved her hair away from the back of her neck.

"Thinking." He licked a strip from one shoulder to the other.

"Thinking about what?" Then followed up by kissing it.

"You." He took her shoulder and pulled her back till she was lying on her back beneath him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and reached up to pull him down to her. They kissed, slow chaste patient kisses that he knew wouldn't last, so he savoured it. It was all he could do not to rip that shirt off her and jump onto her right now. But if drunken Sam could hold out, and sober Sam could fend off drunken Andy then he owed it to them to make this last.

Seemingly Andy had other ideas. She reached between them and started to unbutton the shirt. He watched her carefully, not daring to move, lest he woke up at home in his bed, alone. When she was finished she hesitated only a second before pulling it apart and off her shoulders. Struggling for only a moment to roll it off her arms, Sam smiled and helped. She lifted her hands above her head and he started to pull the shirt off her completely then stopped.

"Sam?"

He smiled. He looked down at her, her hands trapped above her head, her near naked body writhing beneath him her lips parted and wet from his kisses.

"I keep thinking that I'm about to wake up…" he spoke softly and she knew how hard it was for him to admit this. "Part of me wants to hurry up and finish, just in case I do…"

"And the rest?"

"The rest of me wants this to last forever."

He lowered his lips to hers again but this time the kiss was rougher. With one hand still holding her hands captive, the other one he ran down her chest, through the crevice between her breasts, then slowly encircling each one, testing its weight in his palm, and pinching each nipple between thumb and forefinger. He moved his hand further down her torso, over her belly and then along the seam of her silk running shorts. His lips left hers adn immediately he rasped his tongue along the tip of her left breast. Her back arched and she moaned, her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip but then gasped loudly, her mouth wide and her eyes fluttering closed.

His fingers had sunken below the cuff of her shorts and covered her. He made soft circles, gently caressing her until she was squirming, spreading her legs as much as she could within the confines of her shorts.

"Sam…" she panted and he swiftly took action. He sat up on his knees and hooked his thumbs into the rim of her shorts then yanked them down and tossed them over his shoulder. She took his distraction as time to remove her hands from the shirt and hurriedly pulled him back down to her.

This time she forced him to lie on his back and straddled his hips. His briefs did nothing to hide the bulging erection and she delighted in the look on his face when she grinded into him. His hands came down to her hips and he stopped her motion before it put an end to this fun.

Leaning over him, she rubbed her breasts on his hairy chest, loving the friction as she kissed him harder. Slowly moving her hips against him. She snaked one hand down between them and grasped him from outside his briefs. He jerked at her touch and she laughed.

"McNally-"

The tone in his voice was exactly what she had been waiting to hear. She was up on her knees, matching the stance he had taken moments earlier and instructed him to lift his butt off the bed so she could remove his briefs. They were gone in seconds but she stayed up on her knees. She looked down at him, his hands still on her hips, his breathing ragged, his eyes closed. A model of restraint.

She leaned down and kissed him. A slow lingering kiss, his hands moved off her hips, up her back and into her hair, holding her in place, wanting, needing to make this last. Slowly her hips descended and when their bodies were laid out, top to toe, they each sighed.

"McNally…" he whispered, pulling her head up from him for just a second. "Don't judge me on this first performance." He smiled, loving how her body shook as she laughed but as her hips shifted slightly to the left the laughter died. He clamped his hands back onto her hips and sat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and braced herself against him with her knees. He lifted her up then abruptly pulled her down onto him. She grunted and they stilled for a moment. Allowing the sensation to radiate between them for a moment then slowly he started to move. Lifting her with his hands and his hips, her hands griped his shoulders. He dropped his head to her breasts and loved the bouncing against his face as she moved.

He captured one in his mouth and she threw her head back with a delicious moan. One hand moved to his head, fastening him to her. So many sensations enveloped her, the friction, the rhythm, his tongue, his fingers, all of them paling to the slowly building throbbing at her core.

"Sam!" she rasped out, as if warning him, but it was involuntary. He lifted his head and watched her, one second her mouth was open the next her teeth were clenched, he knew she was trying to hold on. He could feel himself close and didn't want her outlasting him. He lay back and with his shoulders braced he could thrust deeper.

She groaned, leaning back, with a hand on each of his thighs, matching his rhythm trying to keep up. His hands were on her waist, holding her tightly against him. Her groaning was quickening, her legs were losing the power to keep up, he could feel a sheen of sweat building up on his chest and her legs and knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Oh…" her fingers dug into his legs, She had stopped moving and it was he who offered all the momentum. When he felt the tingle of a cramp in his leg, his brain shot off alarm bells. Quick as lightning he flipped them over. She gasped with the movement and the sudden thrust he hit her with. He grasped the headboard for leverage and slipped his other hand under the small of her back, then pushed into her fast and hard. She clamped her legs around him, riding the wave on the crest of her orgasm, her core tingling, her legs weakening until finally, with his tongue flicking her nipple, it broke.

"Oh god…oh…oh Sam…" she tightened her grip on him with her knees and her arms as the she stiffened from her centre to the tips of her hair. He followed behind her, her orgasm milking his, and he dropped, his weight on her as they both caught their breath.

It was moments later before they could manage to move. He started to roll off her but she held him in place, not wanting to lose the connection just yet.

"Aren't I crushing you?"

"No."

She hugged him tighter so he slipped his arms beneath her and hugged her back. After a moment more like this, he rolled over onto his side, taking her with him. Their legs entangled, their bodies touching, inside and out.

"Wow," was all she could manage. Her brain was still fuzzy and all she could concentrate on was the sensation of his fingers slowly running up and down her spine.

"Yeah…wow."

"So…that's the guy you are, huh."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, yeah, that's the guy I am."

"I think I could get used to that guy."

"Good, because he's not goin anywhere."

He leaned in to kiss her and as she responded she felt him twitching inside her.

"I can feel that."

"You ain't felt nothing yet!" he smiled against her lips, letting one hand roam a little lower and caress her ass.

"Oh god, you are so cheesy!"

"Listen you knew about my jokes before you jumped on board. There is no backing out now."

"Maybe I didn't realise the extent of it."

"Too late," he murmured against her jaw as he nibbled his way down to her neck and then to the top of her breast.

"I made my bed, I guess I'm just going to have to lie in it."

"Shhh, I'm concentrating." He spilt his time between her breasts, using his hands when his lips were occupied.

"Sorry."

"Shhhh!" He moved down her torso, his hands on her hips, his chin ruffling her curls, he swiped his tongue across the top of her pelvic bone.

"Oh god..." Her voice was hollow, her eyes were closed and Sam was delighting in her response. "Sorry, but I just have one more question..."

"I swear to god McNally..." He dropped his forehead onto her with a laugh, his warm breath tickling her in places she wasn't expecting.

"Just...where did the coloured beads come from?"

"Its tradition, when a woman shows you her breasts, you throw her some beads...I always have a few strings handy!" Andy laughed, his fingers caressed her hips, curled around her ass and lifted her into his face. "Now Shhh!" he whispered against her and her laughter disappeared.

"I won't say another word!" she managed to get out between ragged breaths as his tongue moved painfully slowly against her. He lifted his head to look up at her. Her hands gripped the sheets, her head was pressed into the pillow and her eyes were screwed tightly shut, Sam wasn't sure if was because of what he was doing, or the fact that he had stopped.

"Shut up McNally, are you a last word freak or something?"

"No." She was smiling.

"Shhhh!"

"Ok."

Sam laughed, _This was going to be an interesting day_.

**The End. **

**Skinfull**

** Sept 2012**

**A/N: **So that's it. I do plan on writing more, and if you continue to read you will notice I always have trouble settling on a logical ending. I think its just that I love the characters so much, I hate to stop writing them. A million thousand thank you's for all the reviews. You guys are the reason I keep writing.


End file.
